Return of the Ring tone
by No risk at all
Summary: Merry, Pippin,Legolas,Gimli and Aragorn all end up in our everyday world, they go through a sires of events including Gimli becoming a florist, Legolas working at McDonalds, Pippin becoming Mayor, Aragorn a super nanny and Merry a clown.. but what happens when someone they know becomes attached to an object just like Smeegle and the ring...
1. Chapter 1

About three years after saving middle earth a mysterious object appears in Rivendale. Around when Arwen is six months pregnant. It was small thin black object about the size of a bar of soap but not as thick, it had an interesting picture of an apple on the back. But what was most intriguing was the words engraved under the apple Aragorn~Pippin~Legolas~Merry~Gimli iphone5 .

As soon as the object had been spotted messengers were sent out to the five immediately, a all types of creatures looking in library's, homes, everywhere and anywhere for any information on this iPhone 5. But from minutes to hours from hours to days from days turning into weeks no one had read, seen or hear anything about it.

Merry and Pippin were both the first ones to know that they were needed in Rivendale,merry wasn't sure "just when we get a small break! We have already befriended trees,elves,men AND not to mention a dwarf and consistently putting our lives at risk every day. What's going to happen this time? We have to pick daisies? Become woman? Become undercover volcanoes? WHY ME!" "Stop being such a baby and worrying about things that's MY job that's just inappropriate merry if everyone acted that way we would all just end up being headless caterpillar" said Pippin confidently. "it's headless CHICKENS pip, ahhh but I suppose your right I need to stop being a stupid and taking after you (he puts his hand on pippins shoulder) thanks Pip we will leave in the morning" With that he turned around and started walking back to his house. "Wait I'm not a stupid idiot!"Pippin said to himself then he started mumbling to himself about stupid caterpillar head ,Merry thinking he's so cool well ill show him.

As soon as the messenger had stepped into mirkwood Legolas knew that it had something to do with him, he ran as fast as he could to where the messenger was." You have a message for me?" said Legolas intensely "there is an object that has your name on it along…." Before he could finish his sentence legolas was at the stable mounting his horse grabbing a piece Lembas bread for the 3 day journey.


	2. Chapter 2

About three years after saving middle earth a mysterious object appears in Rivendale. Around when Arwen is six months pregnant. It was small thin black object about the size of a bar of soap but not as thick, it had an interesting picture of an apple on the back. But what was most intriguing was the words engraved under the apple Aragorn~Pippin~Legolas~Merry~Gimli iphone5 .

As soon as the object had been spotted messengers were sent out to the five immediately, a all types of creatures looking in library's, homes, everywhere and anywhere for any information on this iPhone 5. But from minutes to hours from hours to days from days turning into weeks no one had read, seen or hear anything about it.

Merry and Pippin were both the first ones to know that they were needed in Rivendale,merry wasn't sure "just when we get a small break! We have already befriended trees,elves,men AND not to mention a dwarf and consistently putting our lives at risk every day. What's going to happen this time? We have to pick daisies? Become woman? Become undercover volcanoes? WHY ME!" "Stop being such a baby and worrying about things that's MY job that's just inappropriate merry if everyone acted that way we would all just end up being headless caterpillar" said Pippin confidently. "it's headless CHICKENS pip, ahhh but I suppose your right I need to stop being a stupid and taking after you (he puts his hand on pippins shoulder) thanks Pip we will leave in the morning" With that he turned around and started walking back to his house. "Wait I'm not a stupid idiot!"Pippin said to himself then he started mumbling to himself about stupid caterpillar head ,Merry thinking he's so cool well ill show him.

As soon as the messenger had stepped into mirkwood Legolas knew that it had something to do with him, he ran as fast as he could to where the messenger was." You have a message for me?" said Legolas intensely "there is an object that has your name on it along…." Before he could finish his sentence legolas was at the stable mounting his horse grabbing a piece Lembas bread for the 3 day journey.

Aragorn did not want to leave his pregnant wife to fend for herself "I'm sure they will be fine without me, my duty is to be here and to protect you and all of Gondor". Arwen knew the stubbornness of her husband but also that he would have to whether he liked it or not "your duty is to protect your people and me and if you don't go something horrible might happen, go I'll be fine" he kissed her and they said their goodbyes and he was off, on another adventure.

Gimli was not easy to persuade to come "but you must they have sent for you it is an emergency" said the frightened messenger" I said no and that's the end of it" with that Gimli shut his door in the messengers face and went to his pantry to have a beer.

After six days all had arrived but Gimli son of Gloin "we need someone to go and get him, but none of the messengers will do". Legolas stood up from the stone seat from which he sat and said confidently "I'll go the dwarf will have no other to fetch him, we will be back in three days' time no quicker and no sooner" and with that he was off to find Gimli son of Gloin.

When Legolas was on the outskirts of Erebor he found it obvious that elves were unwanted creatures, he kept on getting look of hatred, when he got to the outer gate the Dwarf on duty did not look at all pleased that an elf had approached him "WHAT would a stupid elf want to do in OUR city!" "I'm here to see Gimli son of Gloin" "oh OH you wouldn't happen to be Legoelo…hmm no its Legopoodles? Legomelas?...ahh its Legolas! We've all heard a lot about you me boy, you brave nutshell" with that said he gave him a wink and went off to find Gimli son of was star struck he had never had this behaviour before, especially not from a male, a dwarf at that.

Tap,Tap "ehhh" Gimli turned over in his bed Knock, Knock "Go away" BANG BANG BANG BANG! "WHAT DO YOU WANT LAD?!" "there is someone here to see you, who knows why thought I mean I am more worthy of visiting" ahh I can't be bothered I just want a noise relaxing time and then some stupid up them selves pumpkin has to come and visit me. "And who is it LAD?" " a good looking elf?" "fine I'm coming" with that he trotted down his stairs to the gate entrance" elves I've had is up to here with them, always wanting something from us dwarfs "he muttered to himself.

Legolas waited patiently for Gimli to return, he felt very out of place after all he was over a foot taller than everyone else here. Gimli plodded down the stairs, he did not like when people visited him because after the battle he became quite famous so no one treated him the same. All of the dwarfs treated him like a god, always cooking him meals, asking him for their daughters hand in marriage, getting babies named after him! But who in a sane mind would want that?! Well not Gimli.

As soon as Gimli was at the gate he yanked it open and was shocked to find his old friend there "what are you doing here?" aid Gimli"I have come to get you to Rivendale" Legolas informed him"im not going" "1…2..3….4…four and a quarter ….four and a hal….." "FINE ill come I'll just go and get axe"


End file.
